


GREED

by komorebi4223



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Although they haven't defined the exact nature of their relationship, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Established Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Frottage, Future Polyamory, Gay Sex, Implies the following (that Taeyong has fantasized about), M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Pre-Poly, Semi-Public Sex, Taeyong gets off on the thought of other members, Those members being Jaehyun/Doyoung/Yuta, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, if not then pls ignore the tag, if that means before polyam happenings then yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi4223/pseuds/komorebi4223
Summary: Taeyong accidentally admits he has fantasized about other members of NCT than Johnny, and Johnny intends to find out which members those are.





	GREED

“What?”

Johnny’s posture had stiffened considerably. He furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side, as if he couldn’t believe what he’d heard come from of Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong’s mouth. His stupid, dumb fucking mouth that didn’t know when to quit. Taeyong averted his eyes. The admission had left him without a thought, without him realizing the consequences. But he knew, as Johnny took two long strides toward him, that those consequences were about to be made crystal clear.

“Jaehyun?” Johnny repeated, teeth clenched so tightly the younger’s name could barely pass. “You’ve thought about fucking him?”

“No,” Taeyong lied quickly. His heart was beating loud enough he was sure Johnny could hear it, adrenaline pumping boiling hot through every vein in his body. “I was just saying that—”

“Don’t finish that thought, Taeyong.”

The edge of the couch buckled Taeyong’s knees as Johnny crowded him, and the black-haired boy fell onto the piece of furniture. Again, he found himself avoiding Johnny’s gaze, looking past him at the doors of the other members who were in their own rooms. Hopefully they were too occupied to overhear this, because Taeyong thought he would absolutely die if any of what Johnny said came to light.

“You’re going to disturb the members,” Taeyong mumbled, pulling at his shirt sleeves until they covered most of his hands.

“Who else?” Johnny prodded. His fingers gripped Taeyong’s chin and he forced the boy to look at him. “Have you thought about any of the other members?”

Taeyong swore inwardly as he felt his cheeks heat, spreading to his ears and down his chest. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Tell me,” Johnny ordered. “I can’t do anything about it if I don’t know who they are.”

“What could you even—”

Johnny leaned down, body closing in on Taeyong until the smaller boy had no choice to lean back on the couch. The warmth of his breath tickled Taeyong’s ear as he said, “You’d be surprised, Taeyong. I see the way the others look at you when they think I’m not paying attention. Tell me who you think about. Who you fantasize about.”

“Johnny…” Taeyong inhaled sharply, fingers coming to rest on Johnny’s hips.

The older boy yanked himself away from Taeyong. Taeyong’s mouth opened in a whine, protest on his tongue, but Johnny sat down next to Taeyong and pulled the smaller boy on his lap. Those big hands of his wrapped around Taeyong’s hips and lower back, thumbs splayed out on his tummy.

“Who, Taeyong?”

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong all but gasped. He adjusted his position on Johnny’s lap and felt Johnny’s hardness through his pants, pressing into Taeyong. Taeyong threw his head back, a low sigh leaving his lips.

“Yeah,” Johnny said, pushing down on Taeyong’s hips to create more friction between their most sensitive parts. “You already let that one slip. But I know there’s more. Tell me.” Johnny thrust his hips up and the pressure was just too much.

“Doyoung!”

Johnny’s eyes widened, a wicked smirk blossoming.

Taeyong slapped his hands over his own lips, face paling.

Both Taeyong and Johnny were quiet as they waited for any sort of acknowledgement from the rooms. But there was nothing, just the sound of the air conditioning and the oscillating fan.

Johnny pulled Taeyong to his chest, pressing his lips to the shell of Taeyong’s ear. “What if they heard you?” Taeyong’s hands fell from his lips to grip onto Johnny’s shoulders, tight. “What if _Doyoung_ heard you?”

Taeyong shivered.

Johnny continued, voice hushed, raspy, deep. “Who else do you dream of, baby?”

“Y-Yuta,” Taeyong admitted. “I think of—”

He cut himself off, not meeting Johnny’s eyes.

“What? You think of what?”

“I think of all of them. Watching me, watching me and you—sometimes I think of all of you at once.”

“Greedy,” Johnny commented, but the spark in his endless, dark eyes betrayed his true feelings. “You want all of us to yourself, don’t you? Want us all to worship you, make it so there’s not a place on your body not being touched?”

“Yes.”

“Want me inside? Want them inside?”

“God, yes.”

“You think you could take two cocks at once?”

“I want to,” Taeyong blurted. His body felt so hot, and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. “Please, Johnny. I-I want to. I can.”

“I would give it to you, baby.”

Johnny rocked his hips up into Taeyong’s, an unspoken promise in the action. Taeyong moaned, too loud for the air conditioning to mask. Johnny ground Taeyong down onto him, no hesitation, paying no mind to the younger’s loudness.

“We could make you feel so good,” Johnny whispered into his ear, feeding the rapid coiling of that feeling in his stomach. “Make you lose your mind, make you beg for it. You would be such a good boy for us, wouldn’t you?”

Taeyong’s eyes rolled, head lolling as he found a steady pace against Johnny’s hardness. He couldn’t form any words, too preoccupied with chasing the high Johnny offered him with his hips and his dirty, sinful words.

“You must think about this so often. Should have told me earlier. All this time you’ve been suffering.”

“No… I’m—You’re perfect,” Taeyong managed to say. There was no way he was going to let his obscene fantasies play into any type of insecurity Johnny might have had. Even this far gone, he wanted Johnny to know just how much Taeyong appreciated him, treasured him. “Ah, I’m…”

“Cute,” Johnny remarked, pressing a kiss on the damp skin of Taeyong’s neck. “I want to make your fantasies come true. Will you let me, Taeyong?”

When Taeyong failed to answer, Johnny flicked his tongue, teeth scratching over Taeyong’s pulse point. And then he bit down.

Taeyong moaned, an absolutely wrecked, lewd noise. His hips stuttered, losing their pace. The coiled feeling in his stomach snapped, and he came, jerking in Johnny’s hold as his load burst into his underwear.

Johnny sucked a spot into Taeyong’s neck, rubbing a hand down his back and the other tangled in his dark hair. He kept a slow pace of rubbing their lower halves together, slowly guiding Taeyong through his orgasm.

Once the boy was no longer twitching, Johnny settled his hands back onto Taeyong’s lean hips. He repeated his earlier question. “Will you let me?”

“Huh?” Taeyong felt a little embarrassed at how fucked out his voice made him sound. And it was only from some frottage—Taeyong was sure Johnny’s ego would be bolstered by the fact he hadn’t even needed penetration or even skin-to-skin contact to bring Taeyong to this point.

Johnny did things to him he couldn’t explain, and frankly, he didn’t care to figure out an exact answer when things were perfectly fine as they were.

“Bring your fantasies to life,” Johnny replied, maintaining eye contact. “If you’d let me.”

Taeyong bit his lip. His post-orgasm mental cloud cleared and he swept his eyes over the members’ rooms, doors still shut, no noise from inside audible.

“If you think you can. And if they would be okay with it…”

“Trust me, it’s going to be much easier than you’d imagine.”

For some reason, that statement had Taeyong clenching his thighs together, blushing red hot when he felt the mess in his underwear.

Taeyong wanted to hide under a rock. He’d gotten as close as possible to fucking Johnny without removing his clothes, in a common area where the boys could walk in at _any_ moment, made obscene noises, _and_ he’d soiled his briefs in the process.

He prayed to any deity out there that none of his fellow members had heard him, but he assumed that was not possible.

As if Taeyong’s thoughts had brought it into motion, one of their phones dinged. Johnny adjusted his grip on Taeyong to lean forward and swipe their phones off the coffee table. Taeyong checked his notifications but there was nothing new, which meant it had been Johnny’s phone.

Johnny chuckled before turning his phone around so Taeyong could see.

**[From: Mark]**

**ARE YOU DONE YET?? I’m hungry but I don’t wanna get scarred for life so…**

Another message came through.

**[From: Mark]**

**also dude can you PLEASE stop having sex out in the open?! WHAT IF I WALK IN ON ACCIDENT oh my god**

Taeyong buried his face in his hands, pressing his face into Johnny’s chest. “I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

Johnny let out a loud laugh, stroking Taeyong’s back. “It’s okay. Mark would never be able to get through a sentence if he tried to bring it up in person. Just pretend he didn’t hear us and it’ll be all good.”

“I hate you.”

Johnny’s chest rumbled with his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebi4223) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/komorebi4223)
> 
> i would love to know your thoughts! thank you so much for reading~


End file.
